Elementarz Czarnej Magii
by rachell
Summary: Harry zmuszony jest do uczęszczania na prywatne i chowane w tajemnicy lekcje Czarnej Magii, by być przygotowanym so następnego spotkania z Voldemortem. Kim jest jego nauczyciel? To profesor Snape. Pojawiają sią duchy kotów i przeklęte harfy zaklęcia, któr
1. Chapter 1

_No cóż, jest to mój debiut, jako tłumacz. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam to spodoba _

Autor: **Icarus**  
Tytuł oryginału: **Primer to the Dark Arts**  
Polski tytuł: **Elementarz Czarnej Magii**  
Link do oryginału: http/www.home.   
Zgoda na tłumaczenie i publikowanie: jest i została wydana tydzień po prośbie.  
Parring: HP/RW i HP/SS

Tłumacz: **Rachel**  
Pomoc językowa: Mirriel i Clio  
Korekta: Mirriel, Clio, Puszek Okruszek, Akzseinga, Susie.

_Bardzo Wam dziękuję, Wasz wkład w to tłumaczenie jest znaczący. Dziękuję._

**Rozdział I – Elementarz Czarnej Magii**

Chmury przetoczyły się po suficie, ciemnym i groźnym. Najwyraźniej zanosiło się na burzę. Harry spojrzał w górę, na sklepienie, był roztargniony ze względu na ceremonię przydziału do Domów. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dostrzec pierwszy błysk pioruna, zanim deszcz zacznie padać. Jeśli gdzieś można było oglądać w pełni burzę, nie moknąc przy okazji, to tylko tutaj, w Wielkiej Sali. Niektórzy z pierwszorocznych Gryfów rozglądali się niepewnie dookoła. Doznają lekkiego szoku, kiedy padający deszcz będzie znikał tuż nad ich głowami. Przy dobrej ulewie, z trudem można było dostrzec osobę, siedzącą przy drugim końcu stołu.  
Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co myślałby o takiej burzy, będąc w pierwszej klasie. Posłał pocieszający uśmiech pewnej pierwszorocznej, lecz niewiele ją uspokoił. Dziewczyna podskoczyła przy pierwszej błyskawicy, nie zwracając uwagi na ten miły gest. Cholera, przegapił ten błysk. No cóż, trudno, tam skąd się wziął, jest ich wiele.  
Aż dziwne, że ktokolwiek nadążał za przemową Dumbledore'a.  
Dyrektor mówił właśnie o zakazie chodzenia do Zakazanego Lasu, zupełnie tak, jakby to cokolwiek dawało. Na koniec miał jeszcze w zanadrzu kilka słów, skierowanych do wszystkich uczniów. Harry zerknął na Rona siedzącego obok. Trzymali swe widelce w pogotowiu, który będzie pierwszy? Pochylili się nad stołem, przygotowani.  
- Placek! Brzoskwinia! Flądra! - rzekł profesor Dumbledore triumfalnie i tym samym zarządził początek uczty.  
Przed Harrym pojawił się talerz, na którym skrzaty ułożyły kawałki indyka, tłuczone ziemniaki polane sosem, rostbef i kolba kukurydzy. Po jego lewej zjawił się kubek z sokiem z dyni, w międzyczasie dotarł do niego aromat świeżo pieczonych bułeczek. Lecz to Ron był pierwszy i nawet próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie bardzo mu to wyszło, bo usta miał pełne jedzenia. Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Dobrze, dobrze, Harry zwróci przyjacielowi dług w postaci czekoladowej żaby.  
W ostatniej chwili wykonał strategiczny ruch, by złapać koszyczek z pieczywem. Był właśnie w trakcie pożerania wzrokiem tarty i zastanawiał się, czy może najpierw zjeść deser, kiedy profesor McGonagall dotknęła jego ramienia. Przecież tylko o tym pomyślał!  
- Panie Potter, profesor Dumbledore chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć w swoim gabinecie – rzekła. – Ale oczywiście, jeśli jesteś głodny możesz najpierw dokończyć obiad.  
Ron obserwował ją, gdy odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Deszcz wybrał akurat ten moment, by się rozpadać i nauczycielka zniknęła mu z oczu za jego kurtyną.  
- O co jej chodzi? Chyba nie wpadłeś już w kłopoty, co? – szepnął, oczywiście na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu pełne usta.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie przypominał sobie, aby coś przeskrobał.   
Choć ciekawość dokuczała mu niezmiernie, to nie wpłynęła na jego apetyt. Z tego powodu jego talerz był pusty, zanim ostatni ślad po Magicznej uczcie zniknął. Cóż, u Dursleyów nigdy tak dobrze nie jadał i zawsze kiedy mógł, nadrabiał zaległości. Rok temu, pani Weasley śmiała się, że w miejscu żołądka ma bezdenną dziurę. A jeśli wtedy tak było, to teraz jeszcze bardziej. Wreszcie był tego samego wzrostu co Ron, ale wciąż był tak chudy, jak wcześniej. Możliwe, że zawsze będzie szczupły, zupełnie tak, jak jego ojciec, spoglądający na niego z fotografii.  
Godzinę później, kiedy większość Gryfonów udała się już do wieży, aby poznać nowe hasło, zdenerwowany Harry stał obok profesor McGonagall przy chimerze, która broniła wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.  
- Toffi – powiedziała nauczycielka. – A teraz, panie Potter, proszę iść dalej samemu. To ma związek z twoją prywatną sprawą.  
Te słowa sprawiły, że ciekawość chłopca wzrosła jeszcze bardziej.  
Kiedy Harry przestąpił próg gabinetu Dumbledore'a, usłyszał muzykę klasyczną. Kwatery dyrektora wydawały mu się znajome, a jednocześnie nowe. Przybyło kilka mebli, a w kątach pojawiły się nowe cuda. Dyrektor siedział w fotelu z szerokim, niczym skrzydła olbrzymiego ptaka, oparciem, twarzą do kominka. Na małym stoliku, obok niezwykłego krzesła, stała orkiestra, składająca się maleńkich instrumentów. Ustawione w równych szeregach, grały według „wskazań" różdżki Dumbledore'a.  
- Ekhm... Profesorze? – przerwał mu nieśmiało Harry.  
- Och, Harry, wchodź do środka! – dyrektor dał znak małej orkiestrze i wyjaśnił. – Przeprowadzałem próbę.  
Instrumenty zaczęły się pakować, gawędząc między sobą, śmiejąc się i wydając przeróżne odgłosy.  
- Wiem, że właśnie skończyliśmy ucztę, ale czy nie miałbyś ochoty na oranżadę? Mam cytrynową i... och tak, wiśniową, tutaj jest. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy młodemu człowiekowi zachce się jeść lub pić. Sam chętnie się napiję, jak zwykle po takiej próbie. Poszło nieźle tym razem, nie sądzisz?  
Chłopak kiwnął głową, przypatrując się, jak instrumenty skaczą na fotel i po kolei kłaniają się Dumbledore'owi i wychodzą. Harry z radością przyjął oranżadę i niedługo potem pykające bąbelki wypełniły powietrze, niczym małe fajerwerki. Profesor uśmiechnął się.  
- Nic nie zastąpi starej, dobrej oranżady. Więc, Harry, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
- Chciał mnie pan widzieć...?  
- Ach, tak, tak oczywiście – dyrektor zmarszczył brwi i westchnął. – To poważna sprawa, Harry – Dumbledore spojrzał troskliwie na chłopca. – Wydaje się, że co roku musiałeś zmierzyć się z Voldemortem, w ten, czy inny sposób. Są tacy, którzy uważają, że w tym roku będziesz potrzebował dodatkowej ochrony.   
Harry otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale profesor uniósł dłoń.  
- Już, już, powoli, Harry, wszystko zostało ustalone. Argumenty zostały wcześniej omówione i nie ma potrzeby zaczynać tej dyskusji od nowa. Będziesz miał dodatkowe zajęcia. Prywatne lekcje, które przygotują cię na wypadek, gdyby Lord Voldemort znów się pojawił. Obawiam się, że nie posiadam wystarczających kwalifikacji, aby ciebie tego uczyć, choć z ochotą bym się za to zabrał. Lecz, na szczęście, posiadamy kogoś, kto jest wysoko wykwalifikowany w tym kierunku...  
- Kogoś, kto ma nadzieję, że z Czarną Magią poradzisz sobie lepiej, niż z eliksirami, panie Potter.  
Harry o mały włos nie wyskoczył ze skóry, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos za plecami. Profesor Snape wynurzył się z cienia.  
- Zastanawiam się, co jest większym marnotrawieniem czasu: uczenie ciebie czy kolejne ratowanie tobie życia – kontynuował profesor, patrząc na chłopca z pogardą.   
Snape musiał być tam przez cały czas. Przynajmniej tak zdawało się Harry'emu. Miał nadzieję, że profesor nie umie przechodzić przez ściany. Ostatnie słowa Mistrza Eliksirów pochłonęły go bez reszty. Czarna Magia...? (Zaraz, zaraz, ale on nie powiedział nic o Czarnej Magii!) Harry'emu ciarki przeszły po plecach. Choć, jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, to przyznałby, że ciekawił go dalszy rozwój wypadków. Dumbledore ponownie zabrał głos.  
- Będziesz musiał kryć te zajęcia „pod korcem", jak powiadają. Te lekcje będą miały charakter indywidualny, staniesz się jedynym uczniem profesora Snape'a. Dwa wieczory w tygodniu. Niestety, istnieje możliwość, że będziesz musiał opuścić niektóre treningi quidditcha.  
Dodatkowe lekcje? Samemu? Ze Snape'em? Opuścić treningi? Robi się coraz gorzej i gorzej – pomyślał Harry. Snape odwrócił się do dyrektora, zupełnie ignorując Harry'ego.  
- Jest pan pewny, że nie ma tu nikogo, kto wyniósłby z tych lekcji choć odrobinę wiedzy, korzyści? Kompetentni studenci, może? Jeśli są jacyś, inni niż powiedzmy, Granger? – głos Snape'a był pełen odrazy.   
- Tak, panna Granger jest kompetentna, czyż nie? Ale jestem pewny, że Harry sobie poradzi. – Dyrektor wstał i klepnął Harry'ego po ramieniu. Ten, nadal był w szoku, jaki wywołały te złe wiadomości. Nie mogło być gorzej.  
- Niewątpliwie, wielu mogłoby wyciągnąć korzyści z nauki z tobą, Severusie. Tak jak ja. Prawie codziennie. Jak wiesz, uczenie Czarnej Magii w Hogwarcie jest wbrew moim zasadom. Przekonano mnie, że jest to pojedynczy i niezwykły przypadek. Przyznaję – wszystko czego do tej pory próbowaliśmy, na dłuższą metę nie działało. Do tej pory udawało nam się ocalić Harry'ego wyłącznie dzięki jego szczęściu. Nie możemy dłużej na tym polegać.  
Dumbledore odwrócił się do chłopca.  
- Czy zrozumiałeś, dlaczego musisz trzymać to w sekrecie, bez względu na to, jak trudne może się to okazać? – Harry kiwnął głową. Malfoy oddałby wszystko za to, by uczyć się Czarnej Magii. – Dobrze. Nikt, nawet twoi przyjaciele, nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Powodzenia, Harry. – Iskierki zamigotały w oczach dyrektora. – Tobie też, Severusie.   
Snape majestatycznie wstał, ukłonił się Dumbledore'owi i ruszył do wyjścia. Jedna z wiolonczeli o mało nie została rozdeptana, w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła Snape'owi z drogi. Harry wiedział, jak się poczuła.  
Zastanawiało go jedno. Czy była to tylko wina jego wyobraźni, czy dyrektor rzeczywiście wyglądał na zmartwionego, gdy patrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów?

Chwila, której Harry się obawiał najbardziej, przyszła kilka tygodni później, wraz z końcem lekcji eliksirów. Pochłonięty nawałem treningów quidditcha, nowymi zajęciami i podekscytowaniem spotkaniem ze starymi przyjaciółmi, prawie zapomniał o lekcjach Czarnej Magii. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że Snape zapomni, gdy mijały tygodnie, a o korepetycjach nie było ani słowa.  
- Panie Potter – rzekł Snape posępnie. – Proszę zostać w klasie po lekcji.   
Serce Harry'ego podskoczyło do gardła. Ron i Hermiona popatrzyli na siebie zdumieni, niektórzy Ślizgoni chichotali i trącali się łokciami, inni patrzyli w kierunku nieszczęsnego Gryfona. Snape uśmiechnął się do nich.  
- Ależ Snape się na ciebie uwziął w tym roku, Harry! Przecież nic nie zrobiłeś! – szepnął do niego Ron.  
- Sza – syknęła Hermiona. – Nie daj mu żadnego pretekstu do odjęcia punktów. Bądź ostrożny, Harry.  
Spojrzała zatroskana w kierunku Snape'a. Profesor nigdy nie był uczciwy, zawsze faworyzował Ślizgonów, ale nigdy wcześniej nie dawał kary zupełnie bez powodu.  
- W porządku – odparł Harry. – Chyba wiem, o co mu chodzi.  
- O co? – spytał Ron. Hermiona spojrzała zaintrygowana.  
- Jest... jest okay. – To wszystko, co Harry zdołał z siebie wykrztusić. Pozostała dwójka spojrzała zaskoczona.  
Choć Ron i Hermiona nie uwierzyli mu do końca, to oszczędzili mu dalszych pytań. Lekcja się skończyła. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni zaczęli pakować swoje książki wychodzić, przeciskając się między Harry'm i jego przyjaciółmi. Snape skinął palcem na niego, chłopak wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał przepraszająco na swych przyjaciół. Hermiona zawahała się w drzwiach, a Ron posłał mu niepewny uśmiech.  
- Idź za mną. – Snape odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, powiewając czarną szatą. Nie sprawdził nawet czy Harry rzeczywiście za nim idzie. – Weź tylko różdżkę. Nic więcej nie będzie ci potrzebne.  
Chłopak niechętnie zerknął na swoje książki, po czym powlókł się za nauczycielem. Snape kluczył krętymi korytarzami lochów. Ostatni pokryty był grubą warstwą kurzu. Doszli do starych, drewnianych drzwi z wielkimi, staromodnymi zawiasami. Wyglądały tak, jakby zostały zbudowane z myślą o Hagridzie. Po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia i hasła otworzyły się, ukazując grotę, do której co roku przypływają pierwszoroczni. Snape skinął w kierunku jednej z łodzi.  
- Wsiadaj. – Snape usiadł na rufie, zaś Harry podążył na dziób. Mistrz Eliksirów odwiązał cumy i wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego. Łódź wystrzeliła do przodu zupełnie tak, jakby była napędzana motorem. Zaskoczony chłopak został siłą wciśnięty na swe miejsce. Hagrid nigdy nie był tak obcesowy.  
- Postaraj się nie utopić od razu pierwszego dnia – zadrwił Snape i skierował ich łódź przez wylot jaskini, na otwartą wodę. Gryfon spojrzał w górę ponad swoim ramieniem. Zapomniał już, jak ogromne są wieże i blanki Hogwartu, widziane z wód jeziora. To przypomniało Harry'emu, że nie był tutaj, od czasu, kiedy zobaczył Szkołę Czarodziejstwa po raz pierwszy, siedem lat temu. To było imponujące. Z przodu, słońce powoli zachodziło, chowając się za Zakazanym Lasem. Nauczyciel przyspieszył łódź jednym słowem. Gdy zaczęła podskakiwać na falach, Harry, stojący na dziobie, został spryskany wodą. Severus opieszale skręcił łódką w bok, by ominąć wystającą mackę wielkiej kałamarnicy i skierował „statek" w stronę najodleglejszego nasypu, wprost na ścianę Zakazanego Lasu. Harry wcisnął się trochę mocniej w dziób łodzi. Po przycumowaniu Snape zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, aby Harry zdążył w pośpiechu wysiąść.  
- Szybko, dzieciaku, mamy mało czasu do zmroku! – rzekł nerwowo Snape.  
- Nie jestem dzieciakiem – burknął półszeptem. Na skraju lasu chłopak instynktownie sięgnął po swą różdżkę. Na lewo trzasnęła łamana gałązka i coś pierzchło w dal. Skądinąd , zabrało Harry'emu trochę czasu uświadomienie sobie, co dziwnego było w tym miejscu –otaczała ich zupełna cisza. Snape nawet się nie zatrzymał, ignorując tę nienaturalny stan, naciągnął swój czarny płaszcz na ramiona i prawie stopił się z mrokiem lasu, krocząc raźnie wąską dróżką. Młody czarodziej ruszył szybko w tę samą stronę, by nie stracić nauczyciela całkowicie z oczu.  
Podążali ścieżką przez pewien czas, a potem skręcili w inną, rzadziej uczęszczaną i prawie niewidoczną. Snape wymruczał cicho jakieś zaklęcia, kiedy przyspieszyli. Skręcił w lewo, potem w prawo, unikając większość obiecujących dróżek i wybierając te mocniej poznaczone bruzdami. Gdyby Harry został pozostawiony samemu sobie w tym miejscu, to na pewno by się zgubił. Raz, kiedy minęli krzyżujące się gałęzie, nad głową Harry'ego pojawiły się iskry. Zatrzymał się, zaskoczony. Nauczyciel odwrócił się i syknął na niego.  
- Trzymaj się blisko!  
Nagle dało się słyszeć niski pomruk, podobny do warczenia i Harry poczuł, jak ziemia się trzęsie. Zeskoczył ze ścieżki dokładnie w chwili, kiedy drewniane, szpiczaste zęby pojawiły się na niej, dziurawiąc mu obcasy butów. Harry, po tym zajściu, trzymał się bardzo blisko Mistrza Eliksirów. Jeśli Snape zauważył ten fakt, to nie okazał tego. W końcu wyszli na dość ciemną, ale zwyczajną polanę. Na środku stał głaz, wysokości stołu. Stał na nim wazon z pączkującą rośliną. Trochę dalej, znajdowała się niska, kamienna ściana. Snape odwrócił się dramatycznie w chwili, gdy Harry zatrzymał się przezornie na skraju polany, zastanawiając się, jaką rolę wazon może odgrywać przy nauce Czarnej Magii.  
- Przyszliśmy tutaj – rzekł Snape złowieszczo – ponieważ Mroczne Sztuki nie mogą być praktykowane na ziemiach należących do Hogwartu, a już tym bardziej w samym zamku. Szkoła jest na to za dobrze zabezpieczona. Jestem pewny, że nawet ty potrafisz ocenić powody, dla których je umieszczono. Sugeruję, żebyś nie przychodził tu beze mnie, ani nie przyprowadzał ze sobą swoich przyjaciół, co bez wątpienia wydaje ci się takie kuszące. Karą za coś takiego, będzie nie tylko szlaban. Rozmieściłem trochę dość nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek dla tych, którzy chcieliby nam przerwać lub podglądać nasze lekcje. – Snape wyglądał na zadowolonego i usatysfakcjonowanego. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli to Mistrz Eliksirów był pomysłodawcą owych „niespodzianek", to rzeczywiście mogły one być bardzo paskudne.  
- A teraz... – Nauczyciel nagle skupił na sobie całą uwagę Harry'ego. – Rozpocznijmy twoją naukę. Czarna Magia jest zaawansowana od samego początku, nie ma czegoś takiego, jak poziom dla początkujących czy dla dzieci. Pokażę ci, czym jest prawdziwa Magia.  
Kiedy Snape mamrotał dźwięczne zaklęcie, wyglądał jakby groźniej i potężniej. Jego oczy wywróciły się białkami do przodu i zdawały się płonąć. Zwykły Mistrz Eliksirów, którego Harry znał, był łagodny i nieszkodliwy w porównaniu z mężczyzną, który stał teraz przed chłopcem. Profesor rzucił zaklęcie na kamienną ścianę, machając swą różdżką dziwnym, ciskającym ruchem. Kamienna ściana popękała i skruszyła się na kupkę pyłu. Snape spokojnie spojrzał na swe dzieło zniszczenia.  
- Wiek, Potter – rzekł i przez chwilę spoglądał triumfalnie na oszołomionego Harry'ego . – Tylko wiek. Tysiące lat w jednej chwili, by być dokładnym. Mroczne Sztuki mają dwa razy większą moc niż zwyczajna Magia, której uczyłeś się przez te wszystkie lata. Czarna Magia jest taka... nieskrępowana, nieograniczona. Nie dowiesz się, co to znaczy być czarodziejem, dopóki jej nie doświadczysz. Tacy jak Dumbledore – oni nie pojmują. Ale ty zrozumiesz.  
- Oczywiście, tak wielka moc wymaga lat nauki. Lecz ty zaczniesz od tego. – Podał Harry'emu wazon. Chłopiec obrócił przedmiot w dłoniach, był zaintrygowany.   
Wazon wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie. Wtedy Snape wyciągnął ze swej szaty garść świeżych, różowych pączków i wysypał je na dłonie chłopca.  
- Postarzejesz je tak, aż ich gałązki poczernieją.  
Harry zamrugał głupawo, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienie.  
- No? Imbecylu. Włóż jeden pączek do wazonu. Nie chcę żebyś spudłował i zniszczył nasz jedyny stół. – Snape wykonał gest w stronę płaskiego głazu.   
Trudno powiedzieć, czy następne godziny były bardziej frustrujące dla Harry'ego, czy dla jego nauczyciela. Pierwszym problemem było ułożenie ręki i ruchy różdżką, które były zupełnie inne jeśli chodzi o Czarną Magię. Snape raz za razem poprawiał Harry'ego, pomrukując i mamrocząc rzeczy w stylu „powinni tego uczyć na pierwszym roku" i „krótkowzroczni nauczyciele". Pod koniec dosłownie trząsł się z irytacji. Na szczęście, większość jego złości nie była skierowana na chłopca. W końcu, gdy Harry wreszcie wykonywał odpowiedni ruch dłonią, miał poprawnie ułożoną różdżkę i prawidłowo wymawiał zaklęcie – to ostatnie nie różniło się znacząco od tego, co chłopiec już wiedział – rzucał urok raz za razem na różowy, różany pączek. Nic się nie działo.  
Wydawało się, iż nie ma znaczenia, czy nie trafiał zaklęciem i uderzał nim w stół, czy nie. Ten czar po prostu... nie działał. Pączek nawet się nie rozwinął, nie mówiąc już o tym, aby sczerniał ze starości, co miało być skutkiem zaklęcia. A Harry'emu trudno było zebrać w sobie wolę do uśmiercenia go.  
- Powstrzymujesz się, Potter – rzekł Snape znudzony i trochę zawiedziony.  
- Ale... ale jeżeli tego jest za wiele? – uczeń pomyślał głośno. Od razu pożałował, że w ogóle o coś zapytał na tej lekcji.  
- Powinno być zbyt wiele! – Snape stracił resztę cierpliwości. – Ty głupcze o miękkim sercu! To ma niszczyć! Taki jest cel tego zaklęcia.   
Mistrz Eliksirów opanował się, zrzędząc – ... Czemu nie mogę uczyć Malfoya, on by sobie z tym poradził... nawet ta nieznośna Granger... – wziął głęboki oddech.  
- Spójrz tutaj, Potter. – Snape przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego, trzymając go mocno, jak w kleszczach i dysząc mu prosto w kark. – Przez jakiś okrutny żart, spaczony dowcip losu, utknąłem z tobą. Z tobą, wybranym ze wszystkich uczniów, jako moim jedynym uczniem. Jedynym dziedzicem całej mojej wiedzy. Nie wiem, czy się śmiać, czy zwariować.  
Harry pomyślał, że mężczyźnie idzie dość dobrze z tym drugim. Ramię zaczynało mu drętwieć.  
- Lecz muszę spróbować jakoś przelać trochę mojego doświadczenia i wiedzy o Mrocznych Sztukach, do twojego malutkiego, malusieńkiego móżdżku. Może byłem delikatny i pełen akceptacji na lekcjach Eliksirów... – Harry wytrzeszczył oczy - ... ale tu nie będę taki tolerancyjny! Będziesz się uczył, Potter. Jeśli będę musiał w tym celu zabić nas obu, to tak zrobię. Zapamiętaj to sobie.  
- Koniec lekcji – rzekł Snape znużony i puścił Harry'ego. – Dzisiaj nie zniosę tego dłużej.   
Chłopiec podążał za nauczycielem, nieszczęśliwym wzrokiem patrząc w jego plecy, kiedy szli ścieżką na obrzeżach Lasu. Rozczarowanie Mistrza Eliksirów było wyraźne, niemal namacalne. Jeśli Harry czegoś naprawdę nienawidził, to właśnie rozczarowywać kogoś. Nawet, jeśli tym kimś był sam Snape. Chłopak nagle bardzo zapragnął jak najszybciej wrócić do Hogwartu. Gorąco czekał na Numerologię, Wróżbiarstwo, Zaklęcia, jakiekolwiek normalne czarodziejskie lekcje. Pragnął ich z całego serca.  
W przeciągu kilku następnych tygodni druga i trzecia lekcja nie były lepsze od pierwszej. Za to czwarta była, jeżeli tylko to możliwe, jeszcze gorsza. Jedyne, co uległo udoskonaleniu, to sarkazm Snape'a, który celnie dopiekał Harry'emu po każdej jego pomyłce, mając coraz więcej pola do popisu.  
- Mógłbym cię nazwać nędznym fiaskiem i poddać się, Potter, gdyby było to do zaakceptowania w tych warunkach.  
- Zrób to jeszcze raz!  
- Staraj się wywołać jakiś efekt. Jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. Nawet pan Longbottom, pomijając jego zdolności destrukcyjne, czasem coś osiąga.  
Stało się jasne, że tym razem Snape nie był po prostu niesprawiedliwy. Harry powoli dochodził do wniosku, że był autentycznie zły z powodu niepowodzeń, jakie odnosił na lekcjach Czarnej Magii. Nic, co robił, nie szło mu dobrze. A raczej źle. W Mrocznych Sztukach wszystko powinno iść źle. Chłopcu zaczęło być żal – żal jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej – Neville'a Longbottoma, który był kiepski ze wszystkiego, oprócz zielarstwa. Teraz Harry znał to uczucie. Zaczął wesoło wyobrażać sobie Snape'a, ubranego w rzeczy babci Neville'a, w kapelusz z wypchanym sępem i całą resztę. Te nowe lekcje były o tyle cięższe niż całej reszta, że chłopak nie mógł ćwiczyć – Czarna Magia nie była dozwolona na ziemiach Hogwartu. Harry nie miał nawet możliwości, aby przyjść na polanę, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia bez wpadnięcia w jedną z idiotycznych pułapek Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie mógł szukać pomocy u swoich przyjaciół. Obiecał dyrektorowi dyskrecję. I nie mógł studiować swych notatek tam, gdzie inni mogliby je znaleźć i przeczytać. Najgorsze było to, iż przez te lekcje ze Snape'em przepadały mu treningi quidditcha.  
Odpowiedzą Snape'a na fakt, że Harry znikał na kilka nocy w tygodniu, były szlabany. Wiele szlabanów. Ślizgoni byli rozradowani. Tymczasem Gryfoni na eliksirach stali się cisi jak myszy, tak zszokowani, że aż posłuszni. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru można było usłyszeć wściekłe mamrotania i plany zemsty, lecz wiele z nich było przerywanych przez profesor McGonagall.  
Kiedy zbliżał się termin pierwszego egzaminu, jaki miał mu zrobić Snape, Harry zaczął czuć coraz większą desperację. Wszędzie nosił ze sobą, schowane w torbie, notatki dotyczące Mrocznych Sztuk. Gdy tylko miał okazję, wyjmował je i zaczynał czytać. Był pewien, że nikt ich nie będzie tam szukał.   
Katastrofa miała miejsce na lekcji eliksirów.  
Jego torba leżała na podłodze lekko uchylona, po tym, jak Harry wyjmował z niej swoje przybory. Mieszał właśnie swój Eliksir Uspokajający, starając się, by przybrał on odpowiedni, fioletowy kolor. Eliksir Rona miał dziwną, zieloną barwę. Nie mogli dojść, dlaczego tak się dzieje, kiedy nagle Snape zatrzymał się przy kociołku Harry'ego. Wtedy chłopiec przypomniał sobie, gdzie są jego notatki. Zamknął oczy, modląc się bardzo gorliwie, by nauczyciel nie spojrzał w dół. Nie patrz w dół, błagam, nie patrz w dół.  
Snape pochylił się, po czym spojrzał w dół. Powoli podniósł rolkę pergaminu.  
- A cóż to? – Snape syknął Harry'emu w kark. – Potter. Jeśli nie można ci wpoić na tyle, zasad bezpieczeństwa, byś trzymał to z daleka od miejsc publicznych, to znaczy, że musisz zacząć odrabiać swoje prace domowe z pamięci! Bez wątpienia, nasz bohater, Harry Potter, zdoła przypomnieć sobie kilka prostych zaklęć, prawda?  
Prostych zaklęć? To były najcięższe zajęcia, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek miał! Obserwował jak jego notatki, jego jedyna życiowa nadzieja na niewykonalnych lekcjach Snape'a, znikają w przepastnych fałdach nauczycielskiej szaty. Śledził Mistrza Eliksirów wzrokiem, aż ten stanął przy swoim biurku i schował bezcenną rolkę do jednej z szuflad. Dało się z niej słyszeć furkot poszczególnych, mechanizmów zamykających i zaklęć. Szuflada zatrzasnęła się z cichym kliknięciem.  
Nie było na to rady. Nie dbając o konsekwencje, Harry musiał znaleźć pomoc. Musiał odzyskać te notatki.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II – Księga Erosa 

Łuk sklepienia lochu ginął w ciemnościach. Na kamiennych półkach pokrywających ściany stały różnych rozmiarów i kształtów słoje – niektóre wysokie, inne zaś przysadziste. Największe z nich - tak duże, że mogłyby pomieścić małe dzieci - ustawione były w rządku na zimnej posadzce. Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu dawał fluorescencyjny mech pokrywający słoje i wydzielający niezdrową, zielonkawą poświatę. Dziwne, nienazywalne rzeczy pływały w pojemnikach. Jeden z największych nagle zachybotał, jakby ktoś w niego uderzył. Znajdująca się wewnątrz dłoń skręciła się jak zaskoczona ryba. Bezcielesny głos zaklął i coś przytrzymało słój.

- Sza! – rzekł inny głos, a po chwili dodał: - _Alohomora!_

Szuflada w biurku profesora Snape'a wysunęła się jakby sama z siebie.

- Harry, może byś mi wreszcie powiedział, czego szukamy? – Każdy, kto znał Gryfonów, natychmiast po usłyszeniu tej wypowiedzi, rozpoznałby Rona Weasleya. Dlatego tożsamość właściciela drugiego głosu nie była wcale niespodzianką. - To... to jest zwój – szepnął Harry. – Moje notatki. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć nic więcej.

- Okej – rzekł Ron, a po chwili milczenia dodał niepewnie: - Ostatnio strasznie dziwnie się zachowujesz... Ja... W ogóle cię nie widuję, wiesz? - Dziwnie to brzmiało z ust kogoś, kto właśnie był niewidzialny. – Opuszczasz nawet treningi quidditcha!

- Sza! Miałem szlabany... – odpowiedział Harry.

- Beze mnie! – zajęczał Ron.

W szufladzie znaleźli różne przedmioty skonfiskowane przez Snape'a. Były tam gumowe różdżki, sztuczne grzyby - wybuchające, gdy się je wrzucało do eliksiru - podskakujące kulki, które zmieniły się w białe myszki i próbowały uciec. Parę talii kart grało w pokera. Zaklęły, gdy przerwano im grę.

- Odsuńcie się, chłopcy, jesteście na to za młodzi, he, he.

Reszta kart zarechotała.

Niewidoczne ręce Harry'ego Pottera zaczęły grzebać w zawartości szuflady i po chwili znalazły schowaną głęboko rolkę pergaminu. Inna para rąk otworzyła półkę poniżej, znajdując tylko książkę.

- Ooo, tak... – wydyszał Ron. – Ktoś musiał być kompletnym idiotą, żeby przynieść to na lekcje. Popatrz na te rysunki... Oni są nadzy!

- Odłóż to, Ron – odparł jego przyjaciel, po czym niespodziewanie krzyknął: – To mnie trzyma!

Jedna z nóg biurka ożyła i owinęła się wokół kostki Harry'ego. Potem drewno zastygło. Ron cofnął się, wychodząc spod peleryny niewidki.

- O żesz cholera... Hej, spójrz na to!

Rudzielec podniósł pęk kluczy z miejsca, gdzie znalazł książkę. Pasowały do zamka w górnej szufladzie. Noga biurka, rozpoznając odpowiedni klucz, puściła Harry'ego wolno.

- Było blisko. Uciekajmy stąd, zanim coś innego się na nas rzuci - szepnął Ron, patrząc niepewnie po słoikach. Podniósł upuszczony przez przyjaciela pergamin i z powrotem skrył się pod peleryną.  
Na górze, w pustym pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, Harry zauważył, że Ron w dalszym ciągu ma ze sobą książkę, którą znaleźli w biurku Snape'a. W poprzek okładki ciągnął się wybity, kwiecisty napis "Księga Erosa" i widać było, że Ron nie może się powstrzymać, by się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć.  
- Nie wierzę, że to zabrałeś - rzekł Harry.  
- Chodź, tylko zerkniemy! Snape nie dowie się, kto ją wziął - odparł jego towarzysz. - To zaklęcie wymaga włosa z głowy dziewicy...  
- Proste, mamy ciebie - zaśmiał się Harry, na co Ron szturchnął go w ramię.  
Następnego dnia, po obejrzeniu kolejnych ilustracji, zadecydowali o ucieczce z Wróżbiarstwa, stwierdzając, że nikomu nie zrobi różnicy, czy kłamią o tym, że są chorzy, czy o tym, co widzą w swoich numerologicznych wykresach. Praca domowa będzie wystarczająco prosta. To w zasadzie to samo, co Astrologia, tylko o wiele mniej skomplikowane.  
W momencie, gdy Harry zasuwał kotary, Ron rozwalił się na jego łóżku i rzucił księgę na poduszkę. Postacie na obrazkach przed nimi wiły się, a na marginesach były nabazgrane przeróżne zaklęcia. Inne pojawiały się między wersami, jeśli dotknęło się odpowiednio księgi.

- Ale zboczona książka - rzekł Ron. - Co za znalezisko!  
Harry musiał przyznać mu rację.  
Gapili się na zdjęcia ludzi, którzy robili sobie i ze sobą różne rzeczy w różnych pozycjach. Rudzielec zatrzymał się na portrecie dwóch czarownic i wytrzeszczył oczy. Kiedy w końcu Harry'emu udało się nakłonić go do przewrócenia strony, uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył, że Ron zaznaczył tę kartkę, zaginając ją.  
- Spójrz na te zaklęcia. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że można używać magii do takich celów. O, tu jest jedno: "kiedy potrzebujesz dodatkowej dłoni". Spróbujmy - zaproponował Weasley.  
Harry zastanawiał się, czy to taki dobry pomysł, ale Ron wypowiedział formułę i w powietrzu pojawiła się ręka, czekając na polecenia.

Ronowi zajęło kilka minut odnalezienie przeciwzaklęcia i użycie go.  
Harry'ego nagle zainteresowało coś innego.  
- A co z tym? "Erotyczny masaż z przekręcaniem"...?

Spróbował. Ron stwierdził, że to całkiem przyjemne, dopóki nie poczuł mocnego uderzenia w pośladek.  
- Kto by tego chciał? - zapytał lekko zirytowany, kiedy Harry odwołał zaklęcie.

Jego przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

- Tu jest jeszcze jedno dziwne... – i zanim Harry zdołał go powstrzymać, Ron powiedział: - _Sado-Immobilus!_

Nagle pojawiły się skórzane pasy, okręciły Harry'ego wokół kostek i nadgarstków, po czym przywiązały go do łóżka, z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami i nogami.

- Zdejmij to ze mnie! Natychmiast! Zdejmij to!

- Trzymaj się, trzymaj... Tylko włóż na siebie z powrotem koszulę – rudzielec zachichotał, rzucając przeciwzaklęcie. Więzy zniknęły we wstęgach dymu.

Uwolniony Harry podniósł się i zaczął szukać czegoś naprawdę wstydliwego dla Rona.

- Tu jest łaskotanie! – powiedział Ron. – Powinienem użyć tego minutę temu.

Przyjaciel zignorował go, bo właśnie znalazł to, czego szukał.

- _Strip-Ease! –_ i machnął różdżką, wymawiając inkantację.

- Hej! – stęknął Ron. Zaklęcie właśnie zaczęło zrywać z niego koszulkę. Ale Harry miał już w zanadrzu przeciwzaklęcie. Przecież tylko żartował. Rozdarcia zniknęły. Ron posłał Harry'emu sprośne spojrzenie.

- Już prawie pora obiadowa – zauważył Harry zaskoczony. Wydawało się, że siedzieli znacznie krócej. – Myślę, że przegapiliśmy lekcje.

- Czas leci – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno.

- Nie...! – krzyknął Harry, ciągle pamiętając skórzane pasy.

- Nie martw się – tego używasz sam na sobie. Patrz! – powiedział Ron. – _Phallus Erectus!_

Po tych słowach Ron zademonstrował największą erekcję, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział, sterczącą prosto do przodu.

- Masz coś do powieszenia? – spytał Ron, odwracając się.

Harry, wciąż się śmiejąc, podczołgał sięi wypróbował to na sobie. Nie potrafił wykonać sztuczki z wieszaniem, bo jego sterczała bardziej w górę niż do przoduWtedy usłyszeli ludzi przechodzących przez portret piętro niżej. Pora obiadowa. Ron szybko zaczął szukać przeciwzaklęcia.

- Uch… - Przewracał szaleńczo kartki książki. – Nie mogę go znaleźć.

- Daj mi to! – Ale Harry również nie mógł go odszukać. Wetknęli książkę pod poduszkę Harry'ego i prędko położyli się na brzuchu, kiedy inni Gryfoni wgramolili się po schodach do pokoju.

Harry i Ron zabrali na obiad płaszcze, strategicznie trzymając je przed sobą, kiedy siadali przy stole. Zjedli łapczywie, prawie nie czując smaku, i uciekli od stołu tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

- Trening Quidditcha – skłamał Harry, kiedy wychodzili.

Kiedy byli z powrotem w dormitorium, Harry ponownie przeczytał opis zaklęcia.

- Piszą, że to „mija naturalnie". Myślę, że po prostu powinniśmy zaczekać. Dobrze, że mamy dziś wieczorem tylko Eliksiry i Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Będziemy cały czas stać.

- Taa – Ron przewrócił oczami. – Tyle że jestem pewny, że Snape ma w oczach rentgen.

Lecz po kolacji okazało się, że ich stan nadal nie uległ poprawie. Ron zaczynał się poważnie denerwować. Przed wejściem przez obraz Grubej Damy zaczął narzekać.

- Harry, to nie może trwać dłużej. Muszę siku i... jej... no nie mogę! Zaraz wybuchnę!

Harry przyznał, że sytuacja była straszna, i próbował się nie śmiać.

- Co nie może trwać, kochanieńki? – spytała sennie Dama na portrecie.

- _Mellifluous!_ – powiedział Harry i obraz się odsunął. – Nic. - Stwierdził, że lepiej, jeśli w pobliżu nie będzie żadnego obrazu, kiedy następnym razem zajrzą do księgi. Nie zapomniał, jak na czwartym roku bardzo szybko po całym zamku rozniosła się wieść, że będzie uczestniczył w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Przypuszczał, że gdyby nie miał innych zajęć niż wiszenie na ścianie, to też zacząłby plotkować. Może.

Tej nocy, kiedy wreszcie Seamus i cała reszta zasnęli, Harry i Ron na palcach zeszli z książką na dół. Harry poprowadził ich na strych nad sowiarnią. Pomieszczenie było zakurzone i puste. Z drewnianą podłogą i bez żadnych portretów. Nie było też żadnych dekoracji, skoro już o tym mowa.

- Miłe miejsce – powiedział rudzielec.

- _Lumos!_ – Kula światła pojawiła się na końcu różdżki Harry'ego. Otworzył z trzaskiem Księgę Erosa i odnalazł zaklęcie, tym razem czytając między wierszami. – Przechodzi naturalnie... – przewrócił stronę - ... po użyciu.

- Po użyciu! – zakwikał Ron. – Chyba nie myślisz...?

Harry gapił się bezmyślnie w otwartą stronicę.

- Może... – zasugerował Ron, wykonując pompujący ruch - ... no wiesz?

Harry potrząsnął głową, przechylając książkę w lewo.

– To daje nam trzy możliwości... waginalną...

Ron ożywił się.

– Hej, moglibyśmy poprosić Hermionę o pomoc. Jest w końcu naszą kumpelą.

Harry pomyślał, że Ronowi by się to spodobało.

- Jasne, ona nam pomoże. Za pomocą Zaklęcia Odrywającego – odparł Potter. Rudzielec skulił się.

- Rzeczywiście działa magia – inaczej od razu bym uschnął na samą myśl. To co robimy? – Ron był coraz bardziej zdesperowany.

- Cóż, tu jest jeszcze napisane „waginalna, analna..." – Harry kontynuował. Ron odsunął się od przyjaciela.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl!

- „... lub oralna." – Harry dokończył zdanie, zerkając na Rona. – Przykro mi, ale nic więcej nie piszą. Ale moglibyśmy spróbować.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

– _Moglibyśmy_.

Po kilku minutach prób poddali się zirytowani. Harry ponownie podniósł książkę.

- Nie rozumiem... Hej. Ron. – Oczy Harry'ego przebiegły w dół spisu treści. – To jest z rozdziału „Dla was dwojga". Dla jednej osoby jest zupełnie inne zaklęcie. I robi _dokładnie_ to samo! – Wskazał na stronę. Rozdział był wyraźnie oznaczony jako „Wszystko dla niego".

Ron rozdziawił usta.

– Ską... skąd miałem to wiedzieć!

- Mogłeś przeczytać książkę!

- Nie jestem Hermioną!

Harry jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- I co teraz zrobimy? – spytał Ron.

Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego ze śmiertelną powagą.

- Zwariowałeś! Nie... nie ma mowy! – odparł zdecydowanie Weasley..

- No to w porządku – Harry zatrzasnął księgę i skrzyżował ramiona. Ron nie był pomocny niczego nie ułatwiał. – Więc po prostu posiedzimy tu tak długo, aż _ty_ wpadniesz na lepszy pomysł.

Na kilka minut w pokoju zaległa cisza. Harry praktycznie słyszał, jak mózg Rona skwierczy, kiedy borykał się z wynalezieniem nowego sposobu. Wyglądało to trochę, jakby Ron wolał czekać, aż na strychu odnajdzie ich jakiś maleńki cud.

Wreszcie Harry usłyszał głośne westchnięcie.

- Okej... nic nie wymyślę poza tym, że muszę do toalety. Bardzo. Więc... dobrze – Ron odwrócił się i potrząsnął palcem na przyjaciela – ale ani słowa żywej duszy! Ani martwej – dodał po namyśle.

- Ja...? – Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by kiedykolwiek komukolwiek chciał się do tego przyznać.

- ...a zwłaszcza – NIGDY NIE MÓW HERMIONIE – rzekł dobitnie Ron. Z tym Harry zgadzał się całkowicie. Zasugerował, że może mogliby użyć zaklęcia wymazującego pamięć. Wtedy byłoby tak, jakby to wszystko nie miało miejsca.

- Ale, eee, jeśli nie możesz wykasować własnej pamięci, to aby jeden z nas mógł rzucić zaklęcie na drugiego, musi pamiętać, co mamy zapomnieć.

Ron przytaknął mądrze.

– Jasne. Oczywiście. Harry – o czym ty mówisz?

- Nie można zaczarować samego siebie, prawda?

- Przy tym zaklęciu nam się udało – zauważył Ron.

- To jest różnica… myślę... jakoś – bronił się Harry. – Proszę, nie mieszaj mi, bo zapomnę, co chciałem powiedzieć.

- Okej.

- Osoba rzucająca zaklęcie musi wiedzieć, co chce wykasować, prawda?

- Jasne.

- Więc... osoba, która ma już zmodyfikowaną pamięć, nie będzie wiedziała, co ma wymazać tej drugiej! To zadziała tylko na jednego z nas.

Światełko zrozumienia rozbłysło w oczach Rona.

- Musimy jedynie zdecydować, który ma pamiętać. – Harry zamyślił się nad tym na moment. I tak już wiedział bardzo mało o swojej przeszłości. – Chyba ja się zgłoszę. Nie podoba mi się wizja zapomnienia więcej, niż trzeba.

- Cóż, jest wiele rzeczy, o których chciałbym nie pamiętać. Jak kiedyś Fred włożył mi do nosa dwie petardy i...

- Myślę, że po prostu powinniśmy to teraz zrobić. Robi się trochę późno. – Harry zaczął zdejmować z siebie szatę, a Ron odwrócił się, zarumieniony.

- Och, taak. Pewnie lepiej, żebym nie robił ze swojej pamięci szwajcarskiego sera. Nie z Fredem i George'em w pobliżu.

Harry zsunął do kolan slipy, poprawił zjeżdżające mu z nosa okulary i spojrzał w dół. To musiało być jakieś zaklęcie powiększające, bo nigdy nie widział go takim wielkim. Praktycznie sięgał mu do pępka.

Ron wyraźnie ociągał się ze zdjęciem ubrania. Harry pomyślał, że przyjaciel chyba zwariował – nigdy dotąd nie wstydzili się swojej nagości. Przez moment wydawało się, że Ron zapomniał, jak obsługuje się zamek, bo nie mógł zdjąć szaty przez głowę. Gdy w końcu udało mu się ją ściągnąć, jego rude włosy były strasznie rozczochrane, a uszy czerwone. Usiadł naprzeciw Harry'ego, obejmując się rękami, jakby krępował się odsłonić nagą klatkę piersiową. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie widział jej przedtem setki razy. Wyglądał, jakby wolał być wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj.

Ron spojrzał na biodra Harry'ego i zamarł.

- Czy mógłbyś... położyć się... albo coś...? Trochę dziwnie się czuję, jak tak na mnie patrzysz.

Nie musieli nic mówić – obaj wiedzieli, że nie będą dotykać się częściej niż to konieczne. W końcu Harry zastosował się do prośby i ułożył się, zwijając szatę i układając ją pod głową. Chwila, kiedy Ron niczego nie robił, zdawała się trwać wiecznie. Na strychu robiło się coraz zimniej.

- No? – ponaglił go niecierpliwie Harry. – Pospiesz się. Im szybciej przez to przebrniemy... och...

Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania. Usta Rona były jak gorący jedwab, a oddech przyjaciela łaskotał. Harry poczuł wszechogarniający żar przyjemności i pomyślał, że zaraz stopi się pod jego wpływem. Ron poruszył się, drażniąc wszystkie najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca na raz. Harry uniósł głowę. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na przyjaciela, który robi coś takiego. Ujrzał rude włosy unoszące się i opadające na jego ciało. Zaraz potem nagły, ostry ból spowodował, że Harry podskoczył.

- Hej, uważaj na zęby!

- Płepłaszam – wybulgotał Ron z pełnymi ustami i spojrzał na niego.

Harry spojrzał podejrzliwie i znowu zaczął się odprężać. Opadł na podłogę, przymknął oczy, a z jego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk. Po minucie, która trwała mniej niż sekunda, Ron przestał. Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. To wszystko trwało zbyt krótko. Krócej, niż najkrótsza w świecie chwila. Leżał przez moment, oddychając ciężko i usiłował dojść do siebie.

Ron nie zwrócił na to uwagi, automatycznie otarł usta i usiadł.

- No, to powinno wystarczyć – odezwał się. – Zaraz zacznie opadać. Teraz zajmijmy się mną, a potem spadamy stąd.

Harry spojrzał na siebie. Czubek jego penisa był śliski i wilgotny. Czuł, że jest mu tam bardzo zimno, ale nie zauważył żadnych znaków opadania, o których wspomniał Ron.

Harry niechętnie zaczął się zbierać. Ron usiadł, czekając na Harry'ego z niezwykłą cierpliwością. Całkowicie przezwyciężył swoją wcześniejszą nieśmiałość. Harry spojrzał na niego ostrożnie, z beztroskiej obojętności Rona można było odgadnąć, że również nie wie, co go czekało. Ron zauważył wahanie Harry'ego i zaproponował:

- Czy chcesz, żebym się położył?

- Nie – Harry potrząsnął głową. – To nie ma znaczenia.

Zaczął ściągać okulary, ale zaraz pomyślał, że lepiej będzie je zostawić. Coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Ron wciąż klęczał nad nim i w tej pozycji, a jego wielka erekcja sięgała podłogi.

- Och, cóż, przypuszczam, że lepiej, abyś się jednak położył – Ron chwycił „poduszkę" Harry'ego i ułożył się na podłodze.

Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało, że przyjaciel podpiera się na łokciach, obserwując go. Nie mógł doczekać się widoku jego miny, kiedy Ron _to_ poczuje. Kiedy Harry opuszczał głowę, by zbliżyć usta do jego bioder, nie spuścił z przyjaciela oka nawet na moment. Był zaskoczony, jak niewiele może zmieścić w swoich ustach, ale to chyba nie było to istotne, bo oczy Rona zrobiły się wielkie i okrągłe, a jego szczęka opadła i powoli otworzył usta.

Ron wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, zanim był w stanie znów w miarę normalnie oddychać. Jego pierś unosiła się ciężko. Po chwili jęknął rozdzierająco, a jego głowa opadła do tyłu.

To było zabawne. Harry był zadowolony z kolejności. Za nic w świecie nie chciałby stracić tego widoku. Ale w następnym momencie zaczął mieć niewielkie kłopoty z Ronem. Chłopak zaczął drżeć i jęczeć w odpowiedzi na jego działania. Harry raz czy dwa się zakrztusił. To było zbyt intensywne jak dla niego. Bał się trochę, że Ron dojdzie w jego ustach.

- Okej, tak, em, to powinno załatwić sprawę – powiedział Harry.

- Co załatwić? – Ron usiadł, w jego głosie pobrzmiewała frustracja i irytacja, że Harry przestał. – To nic nie zdziałało.

I miał rację. Ich stan nie zmienił się. Harry nic nie rozumiał. Poprawił okulary i sięgnął po książkę. Ron jęknął i padł z powrotem na podłogę, narzekając:

- Odłóż tę księgę...

Harry zignorował go, zwijając się z Księgą Erosa na kolanach.

- Tu jest napisane, że to przechodzi naturalnie... – zakłopotał się.

- Czy to nie jest jasne? Naturalnie, Harry, naturalnie! – Ron był sfrustrowany. – Niech natura to załatwi. Byłem już tak blisko.

Przyjaciel rzucił na niego okiem, ale nie poruszył się. Zauważył to.

- Ale tu nie mówią…

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie łapiesz? Wszystko w tej książce jest na marginesach, między wersami. Boże, Harry, jesteś świetnym czarodziejem i w ogóle... i jesteś naprawdę bystry... ale w tym... cóż... jesteś po prostu... cienki. – Ron odsunął książkę z dala od przyjaciela.

- Myślisz, że ten czarodziej wytłumaczy wszystkie szczegóły każdemu dzieciakowi, który otworzy jego książkę? Założę się, że gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli, jakich słów użyć, znaleźlibyśmy tu jeszcze dziwaczniejsze rzeczy. - Ron spojrzał na Księgę Erosa z zawodem.

Przekartkowali kilka stron. Ron wrócił do swojego ulubionego obrazka z dwiema czarownicami, machającymi do niego z kartki, podczas wykonywania gimnastyki, od której oczy wychodziły na wierzch. Wtedy Harry ponownie przeczytał tamten ustęp – Ron prawdopodobnie miał rację.

- Ron, a tak właściwie, to skąd ty tyle wiesz o tych sprawach? – spytał Harry nieco podejrzliwie.

- Mam sześcioro rodzeństwa – Ron wzruszył ramionami.

Ach. No tak.

Wtedy Harry pochylił się rozradowany.

- Cóż, myślę, że teraz moja kolej.

- Co! – Ron protestował. – To nie fair! Byłem tak blisko. I ciągle jestem. Założyłbym się, że gdybyś teraz się za mnie zabrał, to nie zajęłoby to dłużej niż pięć minut!

Ale w końcu Ron niechętnie ustąpił i dwoje bursztynowych oczu spojrzało na Harry'ego spomiędzy jego nóg, tym razem dobrze wiedząc, co ma zrobić swojemu przyjacielowi. Harry nie mógł się doczekać. Z powrotem ułożył się na posłaniu, które sobie przygotowali. Na podłodze położyli płaszcz Rona i zrolowali obie szaty w taki sposób, by tworzyły poduszkę. Ron kazał Harry'emu się położyć. Członek Rona dotknął Harry'ego, a następnie wsunął się pomiędzy jego nogi. Ron trzymał go tam przez chwilę, jakby prowokując do odpowiedzi. Harry dokładnie wiedział, o co chodziło Ronowi, ale czuł się wspaniałomyślnie. W końcu miał być pierwszy.

Wtedy Ron sięgnął i delikatnie zdjął Harry'emu okulary z nosa. Co dziwne, była to najbardziej intymna i erotyczna rzecz, na jaką odważył się tego wieczoru. Harry stracił oddech i mrugał odurzony. Ron też musiał to poczuć, bo zastygł na dłuższa chwilę, ciągle trzymając okulary Harry'ego zupełnie, jakby o nich zapomniał. Potem oblizał wargi, przełknął ślinę i wrócił do zadania z zaczerwienionymi uszami. Wymamrotał coś, co mogło brzmieć jak: _Hermiona..., _ale położył delikatnie okulary Harry'ego na książce, jakby były zrobione z waty cukrowej. Był zaskakująco łagodny, bardzo ostrożny, by tym razem przypadkowo nie użyć zębów.

Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale tym razem poczuł motyle w brzuchu i nie mógł się zdecydować, czy teraz podobało mu się bardziej niż poprzednio. Był bardzo świadomy twardej męskości między nogami. Delikatnie, niezdarnie, Harry sięgnął i dotknął miękkich, czerwonych włosów Rona. Chłopak przerwał na moment i spojrzał w górę, pobudzając ponownie motyle. Harry stwierdził, że ten raz jest o wiele lepszy.

Opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, czując się dziwnie i słabo. Raptem tknęło go uczucie, że to wszystko to był bardzo zły pomysł, ale mimo tego był zadowolony, że i tak nie może teraz nic z tym zrobić. Zajęło to całkiem dużo czasu, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był rozproszony, ale wpadł na pewien pomysł. Zaczął pocierać członek Rona, znajdujący się pomiędzy jego nogami. Rudzielec zaczął oddychać szybciej i przycisnął się do Harry'ego. Wkrótce zaczął zbyt głośno dyszeć. Harry wyszczerzył zęby, uciszając się. Ron wspiął się na jego pierś – już nie byli tak ostrożni, by dotykać tylko niezbędnych miejsc – i spytał teatralnym szeptem:

- Przecież jeszcze nie doszedłeś.

- I co? – Harry uśmiechnął się, wysuwając język. Ron rozpromienił się, jakby właśnie ogłoszono Gwiazdkę. Podciągnął się zupełnie na pierś kolegi. Harry przez chwilę używał rąk, po czym przerzucił sie na usta. Ucieszył się – prawie roześmiał – z prędkości Rona, jego całkowitej utraty panowania nad sobą. Twarz rudzielca wyrażała czysty zachwyt i chłopak zaczął poruszać się szybciej. Harry odsunął się, kiedy Ron krzyknął. Jego wrzask obudziłby nawet umarłego, Irytka, Krwawego Barona i całą zgraję innych duchów zamkowych.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w całkowitej ciszy, nasłuchując. Ich serca dudniły, lecz nikt nie nadchodził.

- Chyba jednak potrzebowałem okularów – jako ochrony - zażartował na koniec Harry. Wytarł sobie twarz szatą, która, jak miał nadzieję, należała do Rona.

- Pewnie nie masz żadnych chusteczek – rzekł Ron, pocierając palcami o palce. Jego głos w dalszym ciągu był nieco ochrypły.

W końcu westchnął i Harry zachichotał.

Położyli się cicho na ziemi. Ron spytał, zaskakująco miękko:

- Harry... myślisz...? Ech, nie ważne – zmienił temat. Potter zastanawiał się, co przyjaciel zamierzał mu powiedzieć. – Ja... tylko – czego się uczysz na tych lekcjach ze Snape'em, co? – Ron nie patrzył na Harry'ego, kiedy zadawał pytanie, jedynie przebiegał opuszkami palców od klatki po udo i z powrotem, a z całego ciała promieniowała ciekawość. W pewnym sensie było to przyjemne.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – odparł Harry w roztargnieniu. Ciepłe, odkrywcze palce Rona zawędrowały w bardziej czułe miejsca. Wtedy przestał.

- Taa... –westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się.

- Ron, Dumbledore kazał mi dotrzymać tajemnicy – Harry próbował się tłumaczyć. – To ma mi pomóc następnym razem, gdy spotkam Voldemorta... przepraszam, miałem na myśli Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

- Nawet Hermiona nie dostaje prywatnych lekcji magii – mruknął Ron w jego ramię.

- Och, świetnie. Ja mam godzinę ekstra ze Snape'em. Jest gorszy niż na Eliksirach! Tam może rozsiewać swą złość wokoło, skupić się na kimś innym na minutę, czy dwie.

Ron usiadł.

- Widziałem te twoje notatki...

- Co...?

- ... połowę z tych rzeczy można dostać tylko na Nokturnie. Wiem. Tata robił naloty. I ty _chcesz _się uczyć Czarnej Magii? – Ron wytrzeszczył oczy.

Harry za późno uświadomił sobie, co zdradził. Próbował wyjaśnić:

- Spójrz, Ron, muszę się tego uczyć. Dumbledore powiedział, że to jedyna droga, bym przeżył przy następnym spotkaniu z Voldemortem.

- _Dumbledore_ kazał ci się uczyć _Czarnej Magii_? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Ron. – _On_? Nie wierzę! Nie mógłby tego uczyć w Hogwarcie. On zrobił... Harry, on zrobił tyle rzeczy, by to usunąć. Nawet próbował zmusić tych z Durmstrangu, żeby tego nie nauczali. Kilku najlepszych aurorów się stamtąd wywodzi. To... nie brzmi jak on.

- Wiem. To dziwne. – Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

- Ale w sumie to całkiem fajne – powiedział Ron.

- Taa – rzekł ponuro Harry, myśląc o tym, że zawali ten test w przyszłym tygodniu. Zazwyczaj Snape był szczęśliwy, kiedy źle mu szło, ale te lekcje wydawały się być wyjątkiem.

- Czy... czy mógłbyś mnie czegoś nauczyć? – spytał nerwowo Ron.

- Myślę, że lepiej nie – odparł Harry. – Jestem beznadziejny. Całkowicie. Nie zrobiłem ani jednej rzeczy przez te wszystkie lekcje. Prawdopodobnie zabiłbym nas obu.

- Och. – Ron był pod wrażeniem. Wstał i zaczął ubierać bieliznę. Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by się ubrać. – Cóż, żadna niespodzianka, że Snape zna Czarną Magię...

- Ron, gdzie ty idziesz? – spytał trochę gniewnie Harry.

Jego przyjaciel spojrzał w dół na Harry'ego podołek. Z powrotem zdjął bieliznę.

- Przepraszam, Harry. Zupełnie zapomniałem!

Dwadzieścia minut później dwaj rozczochrani młodzi mężczyźni zdecydowali, która szata jest czyja i znaleźli odpowiednie buty. Przez chwilę było strasznie, kiedy nie mogli się doszukać okularów Harry'ego, ale proste zaklęcie lokalizujące naprowadziło różdżkę Rona na przedmiot poszukiwań – jak tylko skończyli panikować i sobie o nim przypomnieli. Okulary zsunęły się z książki. Włosy Harry'ego były jeszcze mocniej potargane niż zwykle, a Rona naelektryzowały się i przyczepiały do wszystkiego. Miał problemy z usunięciem ich z oczu. Ostrożnie wytarł plamkę z kołnierzyka. Harry zwlekał chwilę, zmęczony, ale chciał, żeby noc była dłuższa. Zastanawiał się, kiedy znowu przeżyje coś takiego. Kiedy mieli wychodzić, Harry się zatrzymał:

- Zaklęcie zapomnienia...!

- Och... taa, w porządku. Za... za dużo z tym kłopotów, nie? – powiedział Ron wymijająco, próbując odgarnąć włosy z twarzy. Wyjrzał przez drzwi od strychu, by upewnić się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Harry mógłby się założyć, że chłopak wcale nie zapomniał, ale nie poruszał tej kwestii. Stał za Ronem, bardzo blisko, zaglądając mu przez ramię. Zauważył, że jego przyjaciel się nie odsunął.

- Racja – odparł Harry.

Harry drżącymi rękami podniósł Księgę Erosa. Otworzyła się na pierwszej stronie, na którą nawet nie zajrzeli. Harry gapił się na nią oniemiały.

- Ron, spójrz na to! – chwycił chłopaka za szatę.

W lewym dolnym rogu, schludnym pismem napisane było: _Severus Snape_.

Poza nazwiskiem znajdował się również adres mieszkania poza Hogwartem.

To była książka Snape'a.

- Nie wierzę! – Ronowi opadła szczęka. – Albo nie... mogę, ale chyba oślepnę, próbując to sobie wyobrazić!

Potem Ron skrzywił się, kiedy zaczął o tym myśleć.

- Myślę, że lepiej by było, gdybyśmy odłożyli z powrotem tę książkę, zanim zauważy jej brak. – Ron nie był zachwycony wizją ponownej wycieczki do agresywnego biurka Snape'a.

- Och, myślę, że ma pośpiechu – Harry uśmiechnął się powoli. – Naprawdę uważasz, że Snape będzie głośno narzekał na utratę takiej książki?

- Hej... taa. Genialne!


End file.
